villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusader 2
Prologue Jezabell was cooking more fish over the fire as Crusader slept. It was the crack of dawn, so she was trying to get a meal ready for Crusader and herself before she woke up her 23-year-old compatriot. She giggled, remembering her friends and family finding it weird that she has been hanging hanging out with a man 4 years older then her. She finished her own fish and burnt the remnants as an offering to the gods. She went back to the lake with her fishing pole to catch something for Crusader. Jezabell put some bait on it, and tossed the line into the water. They were currently near the boarder of France and Italy, crossing over from America by land-birdge. The Land-Bridges were created when the global economy was down the drain. The Catholic Church, who gained the status as the major Superpower it is today along with the Buddhists of China and Japan (while they weren't superpowers, they were a close friend to the Church as a whole) suggested they's do something big, planetary to stimulate the economy, rebuild the land bridges to connect the nations together. And so it was done, with the combined effort of the people the bridges were made, and as planed revived (or resurrected as many people said jokingly) the economy. Their plan was to go to the Pope to report the evils preformed by the Archdeacon, Father Daniel. After a few long hours, Crusader woke up, lying upon a blanket in nothing but his layman's clothes, which consisted of a thin cotton shirt and some cotton pants. He saw that Jezabell has already eaten and offered her remains to her gods. He never did understand why the gods would want human food for sacrifice if they had ambrosia. But Crusader would never ask, out of respect for Jezabell's faith. So to see what she was doing, he put on his leather boots and follow Jezabell's footprints in the mud. He also picked up her sandels, which she forgoten at camp. When he was just a few meters from her, he decided to try to spook her. He crept up quietly behind her, leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Good morning.", causing her to jump a mile. Jezabell laughed, "You jerk, you know I hate it when you do that." There was a rustle in the bushes. Crusader's fists like up with blue light, "Who goes there?" he snapped. The Decon's Attack Elsewhere, Archdecon Daniel's horse stamped into a Pagan village with his soldiers. He barked at his men, "Burn the village down! They don't convert, they suffer the fires of Eternal Damnation!" (A/N: Again, I have absolutely nothing against people of different beliefs). His archers shot flaming arrows at the brick buildings and watched as they burned. A rouge Pagan warrior charged at Daniel with a battle club. He grabbed the club and crushed it in his hand. He leaped from his horse and snatched the man by his neck. "Say hello to your gods...in Hell." And with that Daniel snapped the man's neck, and continued his rampage through the village. (OOC: Well here we go again. And I think I can probably fit two characters here. This is going back to Crusader and Jezabell) A little girl whom was playing about the village came to notice what was going on at the last second, watching the man named Daniel snap the man's neck; she gasped in horror as she looked upon the scene with utmost fear. She had left at that moment, not too long, after quite a run, somewhere farther, quickly coming up upon Crusader. Crusader's fists dimmed, "What's wrong little one?" he asked, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Oh, it's horrible! There was this guy, or this man, or this person, and he was killing people!" Her fear was genuine, terror was within her deep, red eyes. "Damn! Daniel!" Crusader muttered, "Come Jezabell! His Holiness can wait!" Jezabell slipped on her sandels. "Can you bring us to where you came from?" asked Jezabell, creating her solar arrows. "Yeah. It's this way." The girl turned around, and began her quick trek back to where her little village lie. Crusader and Jezabell followed the little girl. Jezabell then asked, "What's your name sweetie?" "I'm Samara." She barely got the name across, finding herself panting after quite a run back to her home. Crusader picked the girl up and put her on his shoulders and asked, "Are we almost there?" "It's right there!" She pointed to some of the building that were on fire, though most of the buildings were still intact; she seemed terrified to say the least. Crusader handed Samara to Jezabell, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt. I have a meeting to atend to." Jezabell's arrows disappeared as she held the girl in her arms. Crusader spritned down the hill and pulled out his sword. As he made it to the village, he stabbed a man in the chest. From above him, out of a burning building was Daniel. "Hello Crusader." Crusader then snapped, "Well it seems you've healed from my last visitation." Daniel smirked, "I'm much better." Daniel then threw a punch into Crusader's chest, sending him flying backwards into a burning building. Jezabell and Samara could see this from the hill. "Crusader! Samara, do you know a way we can get into the village without being detected?" "The south end has more trees and tall grass if that's what you mean." Samara replied informatively. Jezabell nodded, "Yes, that'll be perfect. Thank you. Let's go!" The duo crept to the southern end. Granted, there was a few complications, a guard came through, but Jezabell took care of him. Daniel lifted Crusader by his throat. "What have you done Daniel?" Crusader snapped. Daniel smirked, "Genetic enhancment tube. I'm now as strong as you." Crusader bit down on Daniel's hand. "AH!" the man shouted, holding his now bleeding hand. "Genetic manipulation? That's frowned upon by His Holiness. Why use it?" Daniel replied, "It's for God! It had to have been used." Jezabell and Samara were now hiding in the trees. "Where is your family?" asked Jezabell. "They've been dead. They were killed a long time ago." Samara frowed, as though she has gone over the instance for a long time, but still has not completely rendered the occurance in her young mind. "Oh...I'm so sorry." Jezabell said, resting a hand on her arm. Crusader kicked the Daniel in the chest, sending him into several of his own men. Jezabell wacthed this and thought of it as her cue. She recreated her solar arrows and hit one of the men in the leg. Daniel looked around, trying to find where the arrow came from. "Where's you're harlot friend?" Crusader then snapped, "Where did the harolt thing come from?" Jezabell covered the girl's ears, since they could hear them despite the distance. Samara kept silent, watching the happening with intent eyes. A Mysterious Priest The wall of a nearby, ablaze house collapsed, as a black-robed man walked out, tossing aside the limp body of one of Daniel's men. A crucifix hung around his neck. Daniel barked, "Who are you?" Crusader smirked, "Someone on my side..." Daniel grabbed Crusader by his chest, "Well then...time for an introduction!" He threw Crusader at the mysterious man. Jezabell fired again at Daniel, puncturing his armor. The black-cloaked man dove to the right, dodging the flying Crusader, before darting forth towards Daniel with inhuman speed, seeming, for an instant, like a shadow. Crusader groaned, "Ow...wish I had my armor on." Jezabell then said to Samara, "We're going to the Pope, want to come as an eyewitness?" Samara shook her head, she seemed too confused to even speak and rather estranged by all the sudden and random fighting. Daniel then tried to attack the black-robed man, a well placed punch with superhuman strength. The man dodged Daniel's attack, seemingly becoming a flickering shadow for a split second. From within his robe, he procured a throwing knife. The knife lodged itself into Daniel's shoulder. He grasped it and ran back to his horse. "Men! Retreat!" And like that, his men and he were running off. Crusader stood up and asked, "What is you're name good sir?" "Hm? Oh... I'm Michael- Father Michael," said the man, smiling and bowing clumsily. "Oh, good day then Father. I'm thankful that you came when you did...hmmm." "Right, then," said Michael. "I must be going now... I don't think I belong here." He began to walk away. "Wait!" called out Crusader, "We're off to see His Holiness the Pope, to tell him of the evils Daniel has done. Will you join us as an eyewitness?" "Er... say what now?" asked Michael, confused. Crusader then replied, "We need as many people as can to talk against Daniel. Will you come with me and my friend Jezabell?" Father Michael thought for a moment. "That man that ran away- was he the 'Daniel' you speak of?" Crusader nodded, "He's been roamning across the land, hacking up Pagans, and atheists, and anyone who stands in his way." Father Michael thought for a moment. "Perhaps... maybe... alright then. I'll come along. But just until we get to the Pope. No further than that. "Of course," responded Crusader, leading the man to the south, where he saw the arrow fly, meeting up with Jezabell and Samara, and gave their introductions. Sadly though, it seemed that Samara all but vanished, nowhere in sight. As if she never existed, she just simply vanished. "Where did the girl go!" yelled Crusader, looked around for Samara. "I don't know!" replied Jezabell, "She was right here five seconds ago!" "Who?" asked Father Michael, who hadn't seen Samara in the midst of the fight. Crusader answered, "A little 10 year old girl named Samara. She alerted us to Daniel's activities." Father Michael nodded. "I'll keep an eye out." "Well, let's go." Crusader said, leading the way back towards the landbridge to Italy. "So, where'd you learn to fight?" Jezabell asked the priest. "Well, that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" responded Michael with a cheery grin, clearly dodging the question. The trio continued their journey to the Vatican. Daniel's horse was galloping back to camp, where he met with the rest of his men. "Damn it Jephthah!" he yelled to himself, using Crusader's real name. He walked up to technian and barked, "Is the spy drone working?" The technian nodded, "Yes, all I need is a bit of Crusader's DNA, and it can locate him anywhere on the Earth. Daniel smirked, next the the machine was a cotton swab and a knife. The archdeacon picked up the swab and rubbed it around the scabs that now formed on his hand, picking up what little bit of saliva it could. He then took the knife and got under his fingernails, getting any bit of skin cells from when he tried to strangle Crusader. "Would this be sufficent?" Daniel smiled, knowing the answer. Crusader first lead them to the camp. "Sorry for the detour Father, but I need to tend to the new burns on my back, from being thrown into that building, and I should probably put my armor on." And like that Crusader took some medicine out of the bag Jezabell carried around with them. He rubbed it on his back (as well as he could any way). The cold medical cream felt wonderful on the hot burns. "Credit where it's due Jezabell, you and your mother make one excellent burn cream." Jezabell, flattered replied, "Just some herbs we had in the garden." When Crusader was done, he went behind a tree (Despite the fact he doesn't have to remove anything to put it on), and got into his armor. "Well, ready Jezabell, Father?" Jezabell nodded. Father Michael stretched his arms, and cracked his knuckles. "We'll, I'm not getting any younger standing here, am I? Let's go." Vatican Troubles A pigeon flew through the window of the Pope's window. The guard asked, "Who is it from Your Holiness?" The Pope, Pope Octavian VII, answered, "From a man named Jephthah, who requests my audience." "What will you do sir?" "Why I'll let him come in. I heard of him, a former Knight who left the army, but still preforms services for the Church in the name of our Lord Christ Jesus." "So the guards stand down when he comes?" "Yes...even if I deny him, he would just fight his way in," Octavian chuckled giving a clever smile. "Damn it to Hell!" Crusader snapped. "What is it?" Jezabell asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "The Templars stabbed my bag and tore up with map. All I know is there is a threeway fork in the landbrige. And I don't know which goes to Italy, left, right, or straight?" Jezabell shrugged her shoulders and replied, "No idea." Crusader then turned to Michael and asked, "Do you have a clue Father?" "Where are we now?" asked Michael. Crusader answered, "On the middle of a landbridge between three nations... Father, didn't you know that?" "A landbridge, you say? When did they build a landbridge?" asked Michael. Crusader was taken aback, everyone (obviously) knew of the landbridge project that restimulated the global government. "Pardon my asking Father, but have you been in a coma for the last 4 decades? I shall have to alert the Church of this, to get a scholar to fill you in on what has happened since the Church's rise to governmental power..." "Hold on a sec," said Father Michael. "The Church WHAT?!" Jezabell was also surprised by the priest's strange behavior, "You didn't know, the Church has been in power since 1119 after the Church took the Holy Land and expanded." The young lady looked up and said, "Uh Crusader... did your God create a metal bird?" "Of course not, why?" "That," Jezabell responded, pointing to a flying metal sturcture, unbeknownst to them to be a spy drone. Crusader squinted, "Damn! Can you see it Father?" Before anyone could answer the question the spy drone, an insect-looking robot with plane like wings on the side, landed before them, grasping out at them with human-like arms, with gattling guns on its back, aimming at Crusader. "What is that?" asked Jezabell, getting her solar arrows out. Crusader looked it over, answering, "Spying drone, judging from the design second generation, built for assassinations. They've been shelved years ago." The robot began to fire. "Take cover!" Crusader yelled shoving Jezabell out of the way, before jumping out of the way himself, only to remember their new "guest". "Father! Get out of the way!" Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Incomplete Stories